Corneal diseases refer to all kinds of diseases that cause damage in transparent vision due to damage to the cornea, which has the role of protecting the eyeballs and the role of delivery by refracting the rays coming into the eyes to reach the retina. According to the Korea Research Foundation's classification of the field of ophthalmology, ophthalmic diseases are included in 8 subcategories of ophthalmology, and corneal diseases are included as one of the major fields of ophthalmic diseases.
Meanwhile, since the advent of personal computers in the 1980s, continuous use of the eye is becoming compulsory in the information society, where the spread of portable video devices including computers and the popularization of smart phones are common, regardless of gender and age, and thus the need for eye healthcare has become more important. Particularly, in recent years, symptoms of dry eye syndrome, which is known to be common in elderly people, have tended to increase even in young adults. Recently, as a side effect due to the increased use of contact lenses, the number of patients suffering from corneal angiogenic disease is on the rise. As a result of an investigation carried out in the Ulsan area with respect to patients with eye diseases in each age group, it was confirmed that the most common eye disease occurring in the 10 to 20 age group was keratitis, and that in the 30 to 50 age group was conjunctivitis, thus suggesting that among various eye diseases, corneal diseases account for the majority of eye diseases.
As a method for treating eye diseases, various treatment methods such as injection of drugs or laser treatment may be provided. Specifically, there is a therapeutic method of injecting a steroidal drug into the vitreous body as a method for treating corneal angiogenic disease, which is a kind of corneal disease. However, in this case, side effects such as hemorrhage, retinal detachment, etc. may occur due to injection of steroid drugs, and side effects such as the rise of intraocular pressure by drugs or cataract due to repeated injections may also appear.
In this regard, Korean Patent No. 132731 discloses the therapeutic effects of alcaftadine for treating ocular allergy and ocular redness. However, there is still a need for safer and more effective treatments.